User talk:Rainfacestar
Right, kay, jib dat. Anyone else volunteering? o.o ♪♫Feath ♪♫ 19:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) HELPZ Um rainy i was banned for a week but stoem told me that i was only banned for a day… im confused!! DX ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' Help? Hi, um, do you mind helping me start on this wiki? I want to know a good clan to start roleplaying on, and how you rp, its much different for me. BTW, this is Lil' Leaf. Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 02:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... look at the photo. Crystalheart! ❄ StrikeXQuartz! ♥ 03:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) You don't really rp Visionkit so.....Can i pwease have him? 3:Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 16:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ...:( I miss you Rainy... ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 19:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Important Chat Message Can you tell everyone to get off of chat? I am going to shut it down for a few hours so it will work for me... ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 16:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Artemisheart Hi Rainey. :3 Someone asked me to say this, yup. There was a cat a while ago you roleplayed about once, maybe you remember Artemisheart from The Wind Chasers? Anyway, I created a page for her and someone asked to have one of the kits. I told this user that it was up to you, since you were the one who originally created her, so I was wondering if you could pretty please with a cherry on top please make her or her kits Adoptable or let me someone RP her. It's optional, and totally up to you, of course. Thanks.~Falken pls 01:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Everyone left chat o.o xD [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:12, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rain I hope you liek this <3 StrikeXQuartz Merry early Christmas~ ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 22:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Wicca OMG......I loveeeeeeeeeeee Wicca too. Have you read the wicca book. Here is a spell. With dreamers eyes I seek to see, What this person thinks of me. Be it good or be it ill, Reveal to me as is my will. This spell makes when you dream hear a secret conversation about you, this conversation is started by the person you want to know how they feel about you. If its nice then you know they like you, but if it is bad then that means they hate you. omg omg omg can I rp one of Quartzrose's kits? c: [[User:Feathernose|'''-silver shells,]][[User talk:Feathernose| silent moons''']] 13:34, December 26, 2012 (UTC) You're Just Another Person on the Internet to Me. Okay, listen up. I have had it with you and your bullshit. I don't give two shits if the wiki sees this, because I am calling you out publically. You had the nerve to call me a bitch behind my back, and to talk shit about me to everyone, huh? Well you know what. I've had it with people like you. First off, you can't say it to my face. You're saying it on the internet. Second off, you're saying it on the internet while I'm NOT EVEN THERE. You're so tough. See you in Hell! 20:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE Um, usually when someone LEAVES they get demoted. And you've been bck for what, a few days, and have started a shitload of drama. And don't tell WW lies about me. Don't. That's low, even for you. 15:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) My chat isnt working, do you know whats wrong with it? T_T Sky ♪Smile Smile Smile! ♫ 01:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I MISS YOOOOOU ;A; Title says it all DDDDDDDDDDD: 22:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: .O. RAINUUUU I don't know what to do honestly, everyone's left chat really, it's pretty empty in there now, I don't know why. ;-; 00:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Heyyyyyy c8888 I have to ask you a question concerning the rp, so could you PM me next time both of us are in chat together? Shanks c: 18:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Rainu omg, you like pewdiepie .0. 23:50, July 7, 2014 (UTC) he's like awesome, definatly worth it being in the bro army 00:14, July 8, 2014 (UTC) so like dude, what's been up since last time we talked (which was a long time ago I think) ouo 00:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) i missed you reaaally badly bro, and im so happy you're back 8D 00:22, July 8, 2014 (UTC) How is u, gurl? Hello, hello. It is Fire. I have wandered back here and coincidentally it was a day early than the day I first joined this wiki. Weird, right? So, how was u, gurl, did ya miss mwah? I miss ya and the wiki so that's why I came back (and I was bored and thought "why don't I go back to the wiki? Why the fuck not?") Hahaha, it's been what? Two years? Since it's been two years, my memory with u might be a bit fuzzy and I might mix up my memories with the others with yours. Sorry! It feels good to be roleplaying again. I was the girl with the kindle fire, now I'm the girl with the iPhone. So basically, I use my iPhone to make edits here. (Still don't have a laptop, bleh. (•~•) Well, hope to catch up on old times! The Inspiration (talk) 20:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I would use my old account but I forgot the password and instead of doing that "Forgot your password?" Thingy, I decided to just start a fresh. And maybe we can talk on the wiki chat right now if you're still on? Though I'm not sure if it'll work on my iPhone but imma try anyways. The Inspiration (talk) 21:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) YOU ARE BACK? 17:47, July 30, 2014 (UTC) 8DDD OMGGGGG! I was thinking about coming back but idek!! I rejoined the forums and they are sort of cool. I've been popping in and out of here but im still deciding! 17:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC) XDDDDD that would be pretty cool. I know stoem and whiskey are still on here and a few newbies that idk. but idk who else is still here. 17:55, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I know! remember spotted! and cheesy!!!! omg i miss those old times. remember when we got chat taken away XDDDDDD and sadly, rowanstar is dead and gone 18:03, July 30, 2014 (UTC) we had the best times on here DDDDDDDx the banner is still up with all of us in the original blanks omg 18:07, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I remember RainxMoon in summerclan and when autumn had sunstar. all this was back in like 5th grade DXX 18:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay and Hoooollllaaaa! 03:21, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Ehh, I'm doing just about anything I can do. xD I really don't want to write now for some reason though, but I'm trying to force myself to write Sunstar's story....But it's not really working. 03:30, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know, Brilliantflame's an average warrior. Eclipsepaw (the tom wanted by all the apprentices) is the son of the Medicine Cat, Talloak. ;) 15:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RAINU It's Nadia, got name change. Holy crap it's been a while... :< HAI ヾ(ｏ･ω･)ﾉ 16:23, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Starblast and Risingfern's kits Hey Okay so would you like to rp one of risingfern's kits Rosekit and Bumblekit? The other two are another toms kits but it'd be awesome if you'd rp those too? But Kopano and Marna would be joining their father in The Nephilims. 16:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Kits Is Rosekit and BUmblekit okay for the names? I'd like to rp Rosekit. 16:01, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay i want Prongkit. Emily or Nachtide cld rp Hopekit. 01:40, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Also still Mel I'll go make his page if it's alright? 01:40, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Nixflight Just a question, if Nixflight has kits, could I be one of them? c: 21:12 Mon Apr 27 Would you like to roleplay one or two of Brindlestorm's kits? They will be one moon old. 19:11, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ouo Rainuuuuu~~ -tackles back- xD 17:02, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Bumblekit Hey i have a idea for Bumblekit! Maybe you wanna know? Also she should be apprenticed by now. 03:16, June 21, 2015 (UTC) After Bumblekit js apprenticed then she can move to AutumnClan to be with Rosepaw, due to grief from her mother "dying". Become close tl Rosepaw and some big thing happens with the two. The big thing idk yet. 05:33, June 21, 2015 (UTC) wow It's been about three years since I went on this wiki...do you guys still go on? 19:26, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Yea, It certainly has been a while.[[User:Cheesywhale123| 19:24, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey idk if your still active, but hey— [[User talk:Minkclaw|Minkstar 15:09, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: I was wondering if you were, because I was actually curious if we were gonna finish the plot with RisingXStar kits. Rosepaw is actually a warrior now.— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 12:51, October 28, 2015 (UTC) May I do Riversplash's char I already did one like hsi description. I'm just practicing my chars.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:55, November 2, 2015 (UTC)